Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 37: Skeletons In Closets
by Tim66
Summary: As Hannah continues to dig into Arkham's secrets, her activities begin to attract unwanted attention.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland, Hannah Webster, and Kira the Seer are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The character of Randolph Carter and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story makes references to events in the H.P. Lovecraft stories, _The Unnameable, The Dunwich Horror and The Shadow Over Innsmouth_.

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: JULY 30** **th** **, 2015**

Hannah Webster smiled as she entered the old cemetery. _Yes, this is the place I'm looking for,_ she thought to herself. After looking around to see that she was truly alone, Hannah raised the digital camera and began to narrate: "It is here that, in 1923, Joel Manton saw something that drove him insane. However, what was it that he saw? I hope to find some clues." With that, Hannah began a methodical search of the cemetery. She got so involved in her search that she failed to realize that she was no longer alone.

 **0000000000**

Joseph Philip, Chief of the Arkham Police, sat in his cruiser and watched as Hannah prowled around the cemetery. _There's that damned Webster woman, sniffing around again,_ Philip thought to himself. _Master Carter said that she was to be left alone, but every since that article of hers was published in the Arkham Gazette, she seem to think she can just go anywhere she jolly well pleases around here. If Master Carter won't do anything about this, I will._ Joseph Philip, also known as Brother Philip of the Inner Circle, slowly got out of his car and walked towards Hannah.

 **0000000000**

Hannah was still looking around the cemetery when she heard the slight cough behind her. She turned and saw Philip standing there. "Is there a problem, officer?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is," Philip replied. "I'm Joseph Philip, Chief of the Arkham Police. I'm afraid you're trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Hannah said with slight amusement. "This cemetery has not been used in at least a hundred and thirty years."

"None the less, a complaint has been filed against you," Philip said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you come down to the station with me." He gestured towards his cruiser. "If you will, please?"

"Oh this is ridiculous," Hannah muttered as she headed towards the cruiser. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"You can make it when we get to the station," Philip replied.

 **0000000000**

At that time, Rex Buckland was in his study of the house he and Hannah now lived in, located in the outskirts of Arkham. He was going over some old scrolls. With him was Randolph Carter, the graduate student from Miskatonic University who had helped Rex get his new job as Head of the Ancient Languages Department there. With the start of the academic year still several weeks away, Rex was engaged in another project, an urgent one. "I'm sorry, Rex," Randolph said. "I still don't see any connection to what that family... What was their name again?"

"Martense," Rex replied, referring to the degenerate family that he and Hannah had encountered the previous month. After more than two centuries of inbreeding, most of the Martense family had become ape like creatures. However, the matriarch of said family, Johanna Martense, had told Rex and Hannah something startling. That plans were being made to free the Old Ones from the empty dimension that Good and Evil had sealed them into, thousands of years before. Rex took what Johanna Martense had said seriously enough to start looking into anything that would back up her claim. So far, however, he'd found nothing concrete to go on.

"Yes, the Martense family," Randolph said. "Anyway, we haven't found anything to back up their claim about plans to free the Old Ones. Are you sure they knew what they were talking about. Sounds to me that they were just a bunch of inbred mutants."

"I would agree with that, Randolph, if they hadn't had a copy of _De Vermis Mysteriis_ in their possession. No, that alone convinces me that they were telling the truth."

"Rex, we've gone through your own copy of _De Vermis Mysteriis_ , plus the _Necronomicon_ , and a few other books as well. So far, we've hit nothing."

"Well, then we keep looking. We can't..." Rex broke off as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes? Hannah...what? You're where!? Right, I'll be right there." He hung up.

"What is it?" Randolph asked.

"Hannah's been arrested," Rex replied and explained the situation to Randolph. "Right, I better get down there."

"I'll come with you," Randolph said. "My family is friends with the family of the Chief of Police. I think I can get this sorted out without any trouble."

 **0000000000**

Not long after, Rex was escorted Hannah out of the Arkham Police Station. "Of all the stupidest things," Hannah growled. "Arrested for being in an old cemetery that no one has bothered with for more than a century. That Police Chief should be fired."

"I agree, Hannah," Rex said. "Still, the charges have been dropped, it seems. Looks like young Mr. Carter has come through for us."

"Yeah, he has," Hannah muttered to herself. _And just how did he do that, I wonder._

 **0000000000**

At that time, Randolph Carter was having a meeting with Joseph Philip in Philip's office. "Right, what part of 'Hannah Webster is to be left alone' did you not understand?"

"Master Carter, when that article of hers was published in the _Arkham Gazette_ , I got worried. Perhaps it might be best that she should back off a bit."

"Need I remind that you that I'm the leader of the Inner Circle, not you. I make those kind of decisions," Randolph said.

"Yes, Master Carter, I know that," Philip said.

"Disobey my direct orders again, and you're out!"

"Out? Master Carter, my family has been members of the Circle for more than a century now."

"Well, the next time you decide to go against my orders, just consider that," Carter said as he turned and left the office.

 **0000000000**

"So what happened, Hannah?" Rex asked, once the two former Warlocks were safely back home.

"Nothing. I was just investigating that old cemetery, when Deputy Dawg decided to bust me for trespassing. Like anyone cares who goes into that old place."

"Investigating. You're become quite the amateur journalist since your article was publish, Hannah."

"Truth be told, Rex, I was investigating this town even before that," Hannah replied as she started up the stairs. "Rex, there is something going on here in Arkham, and I'm going to find out what it is. Would you like to see my research?"

"Yes, I would," Rex said as he followed Hannah up the stairs.

 **0000000000**

In no time, the two of them were in Hannah's home office. Rex watched as Hannah booted up her computer and saw the newspaper clippings piled up on Hannah's desk beside her computer. _She's been busy,_ he thought.

"Here we go," Hannah said as she opened up one of her computer files. "Here is the article I wrote about Arkham."

"And it was very well written, Hannah," Rex said.

"Thanks, Rex," Hannah replied as she closed that file and opened another. "Here is a another bit of research I'm working on. Strange events have not only happened here in Arkham, but also in other towns in this part of Massachusetts as well."

"Such as?"

"The town of Dunwich, 1928," Hannah said indicating the information in the file she'd just opened. "That was the year of the 'Dunwich Horror' as the locals called it."

"What happened?" Rex asked, getting more curious.

"Well, in that year, something, a creature of some kind, terrorized the town. Cattle were slaughtered and two families named Frye and Bishop, disappeared. Their bodies were never found. In the end, three professors from Miskatonic University, named Armitage, Rice, and Morgan went to Dunwich to confront the creature, whatever it was. What they did, nobody seems to know, but the creature was stopped and never heard from again."

"Perhaps Miskatonic University might know about this, since those three professors worked there," Rex suggested.

"Yeah, I already tried that avenue," Hannah said. "Apparently, the records of the incident were ordered sealed by the Dean of Miskatonic at that time and will remain so until 2028."

"The one hundredth anniversary."

"Well, it's only thirteen years away, I can wait," Hannah said with determination as she closed the Dunwich file.

"What else have you found, Hannah?"

"This," Hannah said as she opened another file. "In the years 1927 and 1928, forces from the Federal Government staged a series of raids on a seaside town called Innsmouth. Many arrests were made. The official story was that Innsmouth had been a hotbed of bootlegging, this being when Prohibition was the law of the land."

"I get the feeling that's not quite it," Rex said.

"It isn't," Hannah replied. "Because, aside from those raids, many old buildings in Innsmouth were blown up and, according to rumours, the U.S. Navy fired torpedoes into a reef that lay offshore. Bit of overkill for simple bootlegging, don't you think, Rex?"

"I would agree with that assessment, Hannah."

"And get this, of all those people arrested, not one of them was ever seen again. No trials, none of them ever turned up in any prison. In short, they were just gone."

"Sounds like Guantanamo, decades before its time," Rex said grimly.

"Yeah, and this was long before anyone ever heard of the Patriot Act," Hannah added. "Now, bootlegging was a crime, but hardly worth sending people to prison without a trial. No, that whole bootlegging thing was a smoke screen, to cover up what really happened and why."

"What happened to Innsmouth after that?" Rex asked.

"The place was virtually abandoned," Hannah replied. "After World War II, new people began moving in and the town gradually rebuilt itself. However, the mystery of what happened to the original inhabitants and why it happened, remain." She closed the file.

"So, what's your theory on all this, Hannah?"

"I was thinking of what that crazy Martense woman told us, about plans to bring the Old Ones back. What if both these cases were attempts to do so, attempts that were stopped."

"Then I'd say the world got very lucky," Rex said.

"Yes, but was it just luck, Rex?" Hannah said. "Think about it, if my theory is correct, that means that whomever arranged for the attempts to be stopped would have to have knowledge about the Old Ones. That's not exactly common knowledge, right?"

"No, Hannah, it isn't. I see where your going with all this."

"Seems my research is dovetailing with yours, Rex. It all comes back to the Old Ones, doesn't it."

"Yes, and that's what worries me, Hannah," Rex replied. "Remember, the Olds Ones were only stopped because Good and Evil had to join forces to do so. Even then, they could not destroy the Old Ones, just seal them up in that empty dimension, where they've been ever since, waiting to get free again. To finish what they started, thousands of years ago."

"Well, if that's the case, Rex, then we better find out just what the heck is going on and stop it," Hannah said.

"I know," Rex said. "Remember, Hannah, that I suspect the reason I was given this new job at Miskatonic University was more than what I was told. Which is why I accepted it, so I could find out why."

"And then there is our new best friend, Randolph Carter," Hannah said. "I know you've been working with him, Rex, but I suspect he knows far more than he's letting on."

"Why do you think I agree to work with him," Rex said. "Mr. Carter does seem wiser than his years, and yes, he is hiding something. I've been watching him closely."

"That's the whole problem," Hannah said. "What is he hiding? How does it tie into what I've uncovered here. And..."

"Yes?"

"I think that my being arrested today was an attempt to scare me off," Hannah said. "Mind you, I can't prove that, but I just have a gut feeling. Well, let them, whoever they are, do their best. They're not going to stop me."

"Still, I would be careful, Hannah," Rex said. "After all, we still don't know who, or what, we're dealing with here."

"Oh, I plan to..." Hannah broke off as her computer began to beep, indicating that someone was calling on Skype. Hannah opened up Skype and soon the two of them were staring at the image of Kira the Seer. "Kira! This is a welcome surprise," Hannah said.

"Hey, Rex, hey Hannah," Kira said from the visual transmission on Hannah's computer. "How are things going out there in New England?"

"They're going fine," Rex said. "I start my new job at Miskatonic University before long. How are things back in San Francisco?"

"Oh, they're great," Kira said. "Although we all miss you two."

"Sorry we haven't been in touch," Rex replied. "We've been busy, settling in and all that."

"And writing newspaper articles," Kira said. "Hannah, I liked your article about that town you're living in now."

"Thanks, Kira, and that's just the tip of the iceberg," Hannah replied and went on to tell Kira of the other facts she'd uncovered.

"Wow, that is a lot," Kira said, her face growing concerned.

"What is it, Kira?" Hannah asked.

"Just be careful, okay, Hannah. This sounds like something a lot bigger than anything we ever had to deal with, even in our Demon days.

"Seems this is my day for being told to be careful," Hannah replied. "Rex just told me the same thing."

"Well, he's right," Kira said. "Listen, I gotta go. Cole's taking me out to fancy new restaurant for brunch. Take care, both of you." With that, Kira signed off.

"Well, that was a nice diversion," Hannah said as she closed Skype. "Rex, would you mind a road trip."

"Where are we going?" Rex asked.

"Dunwich," Hannah replied. "I found someone willing to speak to me there. A man named Alan Bishop. He's a great-nephew of Seth Bishop, one of the people who disappeared in 1928. He told me he has some information that I might find useful."

"Which could be information that I myself would find useful as well," Rex said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Dunwich, here we come," Hannah said, smiling. Hannah quickly shut down her computer and the two former Warlock were soon on their way to the town of Dunwich.

 **0000000000**

 **DUNWICH**

Alan Bishop turned out to be very accommodating when Rex and Hannah arrived at his farm. "Thank you for agreeing to see us, Mr. Bishop," Hannah said, one the three of them were seated in the living room.

"No problem," Bishop replied. "Although I did send my wife and kids to Boston, to the movies. I didn't want them to hear this."

"I can understand that," Hannah said. "So, what do you know about what happened to your great-uncle and his family?"

"Not as much as I'd like to," Bishop said. "I know they vanished in 1928 and were presumed dead. However, as you already know, their bodies were never found."

"I know, and that is puzzling in of itself," Hannah said.

"The main problem is that it happened so long ago that there is no one left who was actually alive at the time," Bishop went on. "I had to get my information from second hand sources, but they tell a very strange story."

"Which is?"

"Apparently, the trouble started with a family named Whateley," Bishop replied. "Apparently, they were pretty much shunned by the rest of the town. There were strange rumours about them, inbreeding and such."

Rex and Hannah glanced at each other, thoughts of the degenerate Martense family going through both their minds.

"What is it?" Bishop asked.

"Oh, just a case that might be related to yours, Mr. Bishop," Rex replied. "No need to get into it now, however. Please go on with your story."

"The Whateley's were apparently into some very weird stuff, occult and all that," Bishop continued. "From what I was able to find out, that whole family kept going on about some weird god, Yog-something or other."

"Yog-Sothoth," Rex said grimly.

 _One of the Old Ones,_ Hannah thought. _There IS a connection, I knew it!_

"Yeah, that was the name," Bishop said. "Anyway, it seems the Whateley's either created or conjured something up from God knows where, and they lost control of it. My poor great-uncle and all those others paid the price for that."

"What happened to the Whateley's themselves?" Rex asked.

"From what I understand, they themselves perished on that day too. No doubt victims of their own creation," Bishop said. "That's really all I know. I wish I could be of more help."

"Actually, Mr. Bishop, you have been helpful," Rex said and explained about the Martense family.

"So you think there might be a connection between what happened here and what happened to that Martense family?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, we do think that," Rex said. "However, I cannot say more at this time."

"You've been a great help, Mr. Bishop," Hannah said. "Thank you for your time."

 **0000000000**

 **ARKHAM**

"You see, Rex, it all fits," Hannah said, once the two of them had returned home and were once again in her office. "The Whateley family, like the Martense family, were inbred mutants. It's not too hard a stretch to believe that they too worshipped the Old Ones, and wanted to bring them back. And they may have tried to do so, but something clearly went wrong."

"And whatever they did summon destroyed them," Rex said. "I wonder what exactly it was that they did conjure up."

"We may never know," Hannah replied. "However, there is a pattern here. I bet if we went to Innsmouth, we'd find similar stories."

"Still, in both cases things never got totally out of hand. Someone was there to stop them both times, in Dunwich and Innsmouth," Rex said. "And I wonder just how they had the knowledge to do that."

"Yeah, that is an interesting question," Hannah replied. "As you said, Rex, very few people know about the Old Ones, let alone how to deal with them."

"So, what's your next move, Hannah?" Rex asked.

"Well..." Hannah began, but before she could continue, the doorbell rang.

 _I wonder who that could be?_ Rex thought as the two of them headed downstairs to answer the front door.

 **0000000000**

Their visitor turned out to be Robert Howard, the Mayor of Arkham. "I just want to apologize in person," Howard said.

"Apologize for what?" Rex asked.

"For Miss Webster getting arrested," Howard said. "Chief Philip overstepped his authority. I just hope this doesn't cloud your views of our town."

"No, Mr. Mayor, it doesn't," Hannah said. "Apology accepted."

"Likewise," Rex added.

"Excellent. I hope you two will like living here in Arkham. It really is a nice little town," Howard said and then addressed Rex. "So, Mr. Buckland, I hear you'll be joining the staff of Miskatonic University soon."

"Yes, I will," Rex said. "When the fall semester starts."

"Well, I'll just wish you good luck then," With that, Howard showed himself out.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Hannah said. "The Mayor of Arkham himself personally coming here to say sorry for me being arrested."

"Me neither," Rex said. "It seems that here in Arkham, there are surprises around every corner. I wonder what the next surprise will be?"

"I get the feeling we'll be finding out soon enough," Hannah replied. "Anyway, I have research to get back to."

"As have I," Rex said. "It seems that whatever is going on here, we're both going to be researching it. I'll handle the ancient stuff."

"And I'll handle the modern stuff," Hannah replied. "With both of us on the case, I get the feeling that whatever skeletons this town has, we'll be digging them up before very long."

 **0000000000**

When Mayor Howard got back into his car, Randolph Carter was there, waiting for him. "Well?" Randolph asked.

"I think I've smoothed things over with them, Master Carter," Robert Howard, known as Brother Howard of the Inner Circle, replied.

"Good, it seems Brother Philip's little mishap didn't cause as much trouble as I had feared it would."

"While I don't condone what Brother Philip did, I do understand why he did it," Howard said. "Miss Webster seems bound and determined to poke into all of Arkham's closets, looking for skeletons."

"So let her," Randolph said. "You know what's at stake here, Brother Howard. We need Rex Buckland among our ranks and we'll need him soon. If putting up with Hannah Webster is part of the price we'll have to pay for that, then we'll gladly pay it."

"Yes, Master Carter, I understand. Still, as I said, I can see why Brother Philip is worried about Hannah Webster's activities." Howard replied.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster," Randolph said. "When the time is right, then I'll instruct the Inner Circle when and how to act. Until then, however, we wait..."

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
